Inescapable Destiny
by JuniorArtist
Summary: post chimera ant arc. killua decided to fulfill his promise, the promise to leave gon's side. but what awaits him is another promise awaiting to be fulfilled.
1. prologue

**Hi everyone! It's my first time to write an hxh fanfic and this is the second time I'm writing in ff. **

**I'm a killua fanatic and I've been waiting for ages the day killua will leave gon's side. I wonder what will really happen but for now, this is what I think.**

**But I'll say it now. I don't know when I will update this. But I promise that I will finish it. And I still don't know where will my story go so I hope you will not kill me if something happens.**

**BTW, I got those conversation below on hxh. Well, it's an excerpt. But I don't remember which chapters its from.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hxh.. but I really want to have Killua.. can I?**

**

* * *

****INESCAPABLE DESTINY**

"_You won't become a hunter because your vocation is to a killer," Illumi said while looking on a frightened killua in a hall where the last hunter exam is held._

"_You're just a dark puppet, passionless. Inside you, you have no passion, nor desire. You feed yourself with shadow, and the only pleasure you can feel comes from the death of people." _

"_You don't have the qualifications to make friends. More so, you don't need any." _

_X-KILLUA-X_

"_So do you understand what your weakness is?"_

"_Your weakness is that you give up way too quickly," Bisuke said while she's on training with Killua._

"_When you confront an opponent that you consider stronger than you, you fight with the objective of trying to run away."_

"_One thing I will say is.. One day, you will leave Gon to die without helping him."_

"_And tomorrow, if you can't defeat Shoot, you must leave Gon's side."_

_X-KILLUA-X_

"_Killua, I guess I'm weak huh?" Gon asked after Shoot and Knuckle departed to join the team that will fight the chimera ants. Gon and killua lost the battle and were forced to stay behind._

_Killua just looked at his friend and waited._

"_I never imagined that being weak would be this resentful. I never imagined!" gon shouted while crying._

_Killua had never seen gon this frustrated. Seeing his friend at this state, made his tears also fall._

_Gon, for the next 30 days while you can't use nen, I will protect you." Killua thought while looking at his friend._

"_I will do anything at any cost to protect you. And after that… it's goodbye."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I have to find out who did this to Kurapika. I will make him pay," Gon slowly put down the injured and unconscious body of his friend. "Leorio, you stay here and take care of Kurapika. I will put stop to this myself."

"Alright. Just be careful. If someone can do this to Kurapika, I'm sure he's strong," Leorio warned Gon as he closes his distance to the unconscious boy.

"Yeah, I know," with that word, Gon dashed to the second floor of the Shako mansion.

Gon was surprised to see a lot of lifeless body lying on the floor. As he examined the bodies, he concluded that they were slashed by something that is sharp, like a sword.

_I must find this culprit otherwise, this whole mansion will be like a cemetery. _Gon runs towards the master's bedroom where the owner of the mansion should be located.

As Gon approached the master's bedroom, he changed his steps to a slow movement. Caution was the first thing in his mind now, so he stopped at the door and slowly peeks inside.

Gon was stunned at what he saw. There inside the room, two men were lying dead on the floor and on the center, he saw a boy facing its back to him and is holding a dead body that is suspended in the air.

The boy in the middle of the room wears an all black outfit. His boots, sleeveless shirt and short were all black. He also have silver pointy hair and white flawless skin. The boy is covered with blood that is definitely not his. But, what really captured Gon's attention was the boy's right hand. His hand is stiff and straight. The nails are long and pointy. Blood is dripping from it.

"Ki.. Killua..?" gon said slowly and softly that only he can hear.

But since killua was trained to have high senses, he heard his name and slowly turns his around to see who said it.

"It can't be…" gon said as he saw Killua's face. It has the same expression Illumi has. It was expressionless and his eyes, the beautiful purple eyes Gon remembered were now fine black and hollow.

"Who… are you?" killua asked Gon as if he never knew him before.

* * *

**Well, how as it? Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Actually I'm not good at writing long chapters so don't expect to read long chapters in the future and obviously my primary language is not English so please be patient with my grammar, spellings, etc.**

**read and review.. it is greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	2. separate paths

**Here's another chapter…**

**AND.. I like to thank ****Rawiyah-Taliesin****, ****angelofdarkness6-6-06****, ****Johan07**** for the reviews..**

**It's short but I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

**Inescapable Destiny**

**Chapter 1: Separate Paths**

(One year ago)

"Now is the right time to say goodbye, Gon. I need to fulfill my promise to someone. I don't want to be the one to cause you your death. That will also kill me. It's better this way. I know you can take care of yourself without me. I just hope we can meet again in the future," Killua whispered to himself while watching Gon sleeps. His hair is covering his face so the sadness that accompanied the voice is not visible. "I know I'm not under aniki's control anymore but… afterall, a promise is a promise. It cannot be changed."

It was already a month since their battle against the chimera ants. The mission was successful and all the people who were there were saved. Kaito is now in a hospital where he receives treatment to regain his ability to walk. His body was torn by one of the guards of the king chimera but now all was back to normal, thanks to the great healers who have nen.

The rescue team who went to battle the chimera ant received a lot of damage. All of them were badly injured. But they've proven that they have higher level of ability against their opponent. Now, the team have regained their strength and decided to go back to their own business.

Gon and Killua continued their journey in finding Ging Freecs. They went back to York Shin to seek help to Kurapika. But the time has come for the best of friends to say goodbye to one another.

"Killua! Good morning! Where are you?" Gon shouted over their room when he woke up not finding Killua beside him.

He was about to get out of bed when he noticed a paper over the beside table. Tears started to form on in his eyes when he read it and quickly ran out of the room leaving the paper open where he saw it.

"_Farewell, Gon. Sorry"_

* * *

**Wow.. that was short.. that was what you're going to say right? Haha..**

**But this chapter has been written a long time ago so I left it as it is. The next chapter is long but I'm too lazy to type it and I haven't written the next chapter after that so I think it will be in a while before I update again..**

**read and review.. thanks for all the people who gave their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


	3. a promise of the past

**the characters here will be OOC and you will also find it in the future chapters. So I just hope you won't kill me for it. :D**

**also, it says here, chapter 2 because the previous one should be chapter 1. I'm too lazy right now to fix it but I promise that I will in the future.**

**Thanks to ****Rawiyah-Taliesin**** for the review.. and I also want to thank all the people who read it..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hxh.. but I really want to have Killua.. can I?**

**I'm now presenting the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Inescapable Destiny**

**Chapter 2: A Promise Of The Past**

"Can this place really be called a room?" Killua asked himself as he wanders his eyes from one corner of the room to the other. The room is enough for one person to sleep in but the problem is the place looks like it will collapse anytime. The wall is full of cracks and the paint is fading. There is a bed at the corner of the room and it looks like it will break the moment you sit on it.

_Oh well, it's better than nothing besides this is the only place that I can afford with my money. I've been spending too much. Maybe I should learn to control myself in myself in using the money especially now that I can't use my hunter card. I don't want Gon to find me because of using it. Besides, I can earn money without relying on it._

Killua placed his things on the bed and decided to look for a job. But every stores he went, he was immediately rejected because of his age. But not all stores rejected him because of the same reason. Sometimes, he was just too picky regarding work.

"The only job I know is to assassinate someone," Killua whispered to himself as he left the umpteenth store he asked for a job. _Maybe I should consider taking a job again like that._

SLAP!

Killua slapped himself for thinking those words. He promised to himself and to Gon that he will stop killing people. But realizing that Gon is not by his side, the promise he made was slowly fading from his mind.

The boy decided to return his rented room since he can't look for a job that can satisfy his taste. He was depressed because he knows he have a lot of potential and this remote town can't seem to notice that. He walked towards his new home while his mind was somewhere else.

"Wonder what Gon is doing now? I bet that he's looking for father this very moment. He would surely not waste his time looking for a person who abandoned him." Killua was deep in thought and didn't notice that he was about to bump someone until they collided with each other.

_Ouch. That hurts. _Killua rubbed his chin as he looked at the other he bumped into.

"Didn't know your reflexes were that bad, Killua-niichan." A child wearing a kimono stared at him with an expressionless face.

Kalluto?! What are you doing here?" Killua was surprised to see his younger brother and furthermore, he's still wearing a girl's outfit eventhough he's not inside the Zaoldyeck estate anymore.

"why? I was searching for you, of course."

"I'm not going back. I already told them and father agreed to it." Killua was about to leave when Kalluto got hold of his shirt.

"I'm not here to bring you back. I'm here for the promise you made a long time ago," Kalluto said as he walked in front of his brother.

"Killua's eyes widened at the mention of the word promise. It was a word that has a value for him. He treasured and fulfilled all the promises he made in the past. And that why he's alone right now. He's fulfilling a promise he made. But how, how can he forget the most important promise he had ever made? How can he neglect and enjoys himself with Gon while his promise was still hung in the air?

"killua-niichan, are you alright?" Kalluto snapped Killua out of his thoughts.

"wha? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to my room. I'm sure you're tired considering the distance of this town from the city." Killua moved towards his new apartment while Kalluto trailed behind him.

"I see that you are alone. Are you starting to fulfill the promise?" Kalluto just noticed not that Gon is not with his brother.

"well.. about that.."

"you never break a promise before but since you met that boy, you forgot all about me and Alluka-niicahn. Have you really forgotten about the promise?"

"Kalluto, I.."

"you promise to find and bring Alluka-niichan back." Kalluto's eyes stared at the purple eyes in front of him. Killua saw sadness in those eyes but he can only see it because they share a strong siblings bond that they hid from the other members of their family.

"yes, I'll find Alluka no matter what. I promise." Killua then hugged his little brother.

* * *

**Chapter 2, finished. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**And, yes. I'm including Alluka, the fourth son of the Zoaldyeck family in my story and I just hope you will like his character here.**

**Hmm.. it's not long as I expect it to be but still a new chapter is out.**

**i'm really having difficulty figuring out what to click in ff to find my stories. honestly, i was browsing it for half an hour coz i'm using dial-up and its really a pain in the head.. it's toooooooo sloooooooowwwwwww..**

**read and review.. thanks for all the people who gave their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


	4. trouble

**Yay! Finally! Another chapter.. sorry for the late update.. I told you, i really hate typing and also, I'm a bit busy at school.**

**I think this chapter will bore you.. there's not much in here. just a conversation between the two zaoldyeck siblings. But I hope you will enjoy the first part.**

**Thanks to ****Rawiyah-Taliesin**** and ****Yugioh freak**** for the review.. and I also want to thank all the people who read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hxh.. but I really want to have Killua.. can I?**

**I'm now presenting the new chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Inescapable Destiny**

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

"_Master Killua, the coast is clear. You can now play without worrying about your mother," Gato, the head of the butler in the Zaoldyeck estate said as he confirmed with his most trusted co-workers._

"_Be sure to alert us if mother suddenly come looking for us. And say to her that we are training in our garden. Tell father and aniki the same thing if they arrive," an 8-year old Killua ordered as he led his two younger brothers into the forest which they refer as their garden._

"_Killua-niisan, is it really okay to play here?" Alluka asked while following his brother._

"_Of course, no one will know. Besides, they think that we are training and Gato is there to warn us if anything happens." Killua let go of his brother's hand. "I will share my chocolates to the one who can catch me!"_

"_Yay! Chocolates! I'll definitely catch you now that there is a prize." Kalluto chase his brother around._

"_Hey, wait for me, Kalluto. I'll not let you win." The three Zaoldyeck siblings run around their garden, chasing their older brother. You may think that they are just ordinary children but since they come from a bloodline of assassins, their speed while running were remarkable you could never catch their movement with your naked eyes. The only thing that can proved that someone is there were the silhouettes and the sound of laughter in the air._

_The three children played tag all day and finally decided to stop when they realized that it was already near dark._

"_Killua-niichan, you cheater! You didn't even let us catch you!" Kalluto complained as they head towards the butler's house._

"_And why would I do that? You know that I love chocolates and I don't want to share it with anyone.." Killua stick out his tongue to his youngest brother and laughed at the way Kalluto's face is making._

"_Niisan, stop teasing him. We don't want him to cry and cling to mother like a baby," Alluka also laughed and received a soft kick at his leg._

"_I don't cry and I don't cling to mother like a baby." Kalluto is now forcing himself not to cry. Eventhough his brothers were always teasing him whenever they got the chance, he was never getting used to it. Instead, they always got to his nerves._

"_Hahaha! Alright, alright.. Don't cry, okay? I promise that I will share my chocolates with you two, later."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Have you ever recall me breaking a promise?" Killua asked looking at his two younger brothers._

"_No and that's what I like about you the most niisan." Alluka gave Killua an innocent smile. A smile that he can only see whenever his father and brother atre out on a mission because in those times, his training were on hold._

"_nii_chan"

"Killua-niichan? Are you alright?" Kalluto asked.

"Huh?! Oh., yeah.. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Killua said while taking the chocolate drink Kalluto prepared.

"By the way, how did you know I was here? I was careful on leaving my traces behind." Killua asked curiously.

"About that, its my new ability. You see, I especially choose to have this kind of ability so that I can find you both."

"When you say new ability, is it nen?" "Yes. Mother taught me after going on a mission with aniki." Killua was surprised to hear that his mother taught Kalluto something useful, usually his mother will just force his younger brother to wear girly stuff.

"How long have you been out? You didn't leave like the way I did, right?" Kalluto laughed at the question. "Silly. I'm not like you. Besides they are not strict towards me. I just said that I wanted to train by myself and then father agreed. At first, mother was very opposed to it but knowing that father agreed, she gave up in the end." Killua imagined just how much tears his mother cried seeing that one by one her sons were leaving her.

"Ive been looking for you for almost a year now."

_Almost a year, _Kllua thought. _It was the same time when Gon and I were playing Greed Island._

"Killua-niichan, I was wondering where were you this whole time. I just felt your presence last week and immediately decided to look for you but you were always on the move," Kalluto asked while looking straight at his brother.

"Recently, I just been to a secluded island. It's so strict there and it never really communicates to the outside world. I battled lots o chimera ants there but its all in the past. Telling you all the details will just bore you," Killua lied. Thinking about the time in that island makes him remember about Gon, about his promise.

"chimera ants? Are you referring to the ants that can talk, eat humans and have special abilities?" "Yes, how did you know about them?" Killua was surprised to hear that his brother knows about those creatures.

"Actually, we just encountered something like that. They were proclaiming to be king of something," Kalluto said, remembering the battle he witnessed between Feitan and one of the ants.

"We? Who are you referring to?"

"Hmm.. Just some companions I just met not too long ago," Kalluto said. "Have you been there all this time?"

"No, before that, we, I mean I was inside a game. You know, greed island, the one that fat Milluki wanted to have. I was there for months, training and playing at the same time."

"Grees Island? But I also went there. Maybe I was too busy finding that guy that I didn't felt your presence." Kalluto said.

"What were you doing there? Where did you got the game?" Killua was now a bit annoyed. He and Gon went all the trouble to get a hold of it, almost selling Gon's hunter card but his little brother went there without a problem.

"Well, these companions of mine needed my ability to look for someone that can reverse or remove nen to a person." Killua paled as he heard his brother explained his reason.

"These… these companions of yours, are they…" Killua swallowed hard. "Are they called 'spiders'?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Chapter 3, finished. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hmm.. I think the story will move on in the next chapter but still not sure because I'm still not finish writing it but hopefully I will update this next week.**

**read and review.. thanks for all the people who gave their reviews.. I really appreciated it.**


End file.
